gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mesa Grande
The Mesa, also known as the Mesa Grande, is a compact SUV featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Canis in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Resembling a 1987–1995 Jeep Wrangler YJ (as evidenced by its rectangular headlights and signal lights) and differing by its horizontal slitted grille design, the vehicle is evidently a compact SUV with a heightened ground clearance and large wheels to facilitate offroading. The vehicle comes in three variations with regards to the occupants' compartment, including a canvas top, a rollbar, or nothing at all. The vehicle can only seat two, despite having additional back seats. While more common in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Mesa is a rather rare vehicle in GTA San Andreas, as it does not spawn much, and only has prominent appearances in missions and when wanted in the Exports and Imports side-mission. In GTA San Andreas it can be upgraded at TransFender. HD Universe The vehicle is updated, now a four-door SUV that resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon. The rear of the car lacks the spare tire that the older variants used to have. There are now circular headlights instead of square. The front fascia and grille resemble that of a UAZ-469. There are also various other cosmetic differences from a Jeep Wrangler, such as different taillights. Although it is always a convertible, it may appear both with or without its removable hard-top. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Its performance is similar to that of the Blista Compact and Sentinel, due to its light weight and short wheelbase, and it is significantly nimble and possesses above average pickup and torque than speed. However, as a compact SUV, it only has a moderate top speed. Its light weight and stiff suspension may also result in frequent rollovers on uneven terrain or in accidents. It is powered by what sounds like an inline-6 engine, which is large and powerful. The engine has been an inline throughout the 3D universe. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It is powered by a what sounds like an diesel Inline-4, however, the cover is more like that of a V8. The engine gives the Mesa an average top speed and good acceleration due to its light weight. However, it has a wide turning radius and needs to be driven moderately. The vehicle performs well off-road due to its full 4WD drivetrain and light weight, and it has excellent torque which allows it to climb very steep hills. Durability is excellent, as the vehicle is able to take considerable abuse from gunfire and collisions before the engine fails. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Inline-4 Diesel (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Variants ''3D Universe'' In GTA: SA and GTA: VCS, a Mesa depicted to be part of the Military is seen in specific moments in both games: *The Mesa Grande in GTA: SA has been adopted for use by the National Guard. These are featured in "Robbing Uncle Sam", used to guard the National Guard Depot. Sometimes, it's fitted with a green roof. *In GTA Vice City Stories, another military Mesa is featured. It's painted in military green and is available in the Fort Baxter Air Base. Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withroof-front.jpg|A military Mesa in the mission Robbing Uncle Sam, GTA San Andreas (Without a top and with rollbar). MesaGrande-GTAVCS-militarygreen-front.jpg|A military Mesa Grande in the Fort Baxter Air Base, GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view, without top or rollbar). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' There are three variants of the Mesa in GTA V: *The Crusader, a military version operated by the army, only found in Fort Zancudo. *A snow covered variant, which can only be seen during the mission Bury the Hatchet. It has almost the same features as any snowy vehicle. *An off-road variant of the Mesa used by Merryweather Security, referred as the Merryweather Mesa. Crusader-GTAV-Front.png|A military Mesa in the Fort Zancudo and is named Crusader, GTA V (Rear quarter view). Mesa2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow-covered Mesa in GTA V (With top) (Rear quarter view, without top). MesaSnow-GTAV-Front.png|A snow-covered Mesa in GTA V (Without top) (Rear quarter view). Mesa3-GTAV-front.png|An off-road Mesa used by Merryweather Security Consulting in GTA V. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Mesa can be modified at TransFenders. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|The Mesa seen in the first trailer of GTA V. Mesa-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mesa on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Mesa-GTAV-Front.png|Mesa in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) MesaSnow_GTAVPC_Interior.png|Interior first person view of the snow variant in enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Commonly spawned throughout Vice City. * Sometimes spawns in the car park behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * During the mission "Robbing Uncle Sam" at the army depot in Ocean Docks, Los Santos. Occasionally features a dark green roof. * Sometimes spawns around the Mulholland Safehouse. * At the base of Mount Chiliad (only when wanted for export). * Importable from Easter Basin docks after being delivered, for $20,000. * During the mission "Misappropriation" in various spots around Aldea Malvada, Tierra Robada. * Seen commonly in Verdant Bluffs and around beach areas in Los Santos, such as Verona Beach, East Beach and Santa Maria Beach. * Common around Missionary Hill. * Seen around Greenglass College and Blackfield Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in the parking lot at 1102 Washington Street in Washington Beach. *A military version is found in the northwest area of Fort Baxter Air Base. *Rarely spawns near the curb at Fort Baxter Air Base, near the bridge that links to Little Havana. This happens most often when you're already in a Mesa Grande. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Fairly common around Los Santos. *Spawns around Blaine County and other rural areas. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Korean Plaza. *Spawns in Two Hoots Falls in Tongva Valley, Los Santos County, San Andreas. *There are two story missions in which the Merryweather version can be obtained, and only Michael is able to obtain it. **The Wrap Up - when Merryweather arrive at the Kortz Center and attack Michael, steal one of the Mesas and use it to make your escape. You are able to keep it after the mission. **Meltdown - when Merryweather reinforcements arrive in the Mesas, steal one and store it on Michael's garage. It will still be there post-mission. **Also it can be obtained by other characters with save editing. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Rebel Radio Building on Route 68 in Grand Senora Desert, Blaine County. *Spawns fairly commonly in Paleto Bay. *Parked next to the curb of the Paleto Tattoo parlor on Duluoz Avenue in Paleto Bay. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The normal Canis Mesa can be found around Blaine County and Los Santos. Trivia General *The vehicle plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **'GTA San Andreas': West Coast Talk Radio or Bounce FM. **'GTA V': Non Stop Pop FM. *''Mesa'' in Spanish and Portuguese means table and Grande means big. *The name of the vehicle is a reference of the geological formation of the same name, an elevated area of land with a flat top and sides that are usually steep cliffs. It takes its name from its characteristic table-top shape. As an off road vehicle, the name implies it can pass through mesa areas easily. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In GTA San Andreas, if an overweight Grove Street gang member sits on the passenger seat, the seat will completely disappear and in its place will be his body. The seat will reappear again once the gang member exits the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *No matter if the snowy Mesa appears with top or not, the interior is still clean for some reason. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In GTA Online, it can be selected as both Off-road and SUV in a race, but the Crusader appears only in the "SUV" list, despite being slower, not luxurious and highly used as an off-road vehicle. Navigation }} de:Mesa es:Mesa Grande fr:Mesa Grande pl:Mesa Grande Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Military Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:SUVs Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks